


manos

by euforia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: las manos de sam pueden abarcar un universo.





	manos

**Author's Note:**

> minúsculas a propósito.

las manos de sam pueden abarcar un universo.

 

> _mejillas rojas y labios lustrosos._
> 
> _joder, sammy_

 

las manos de sam pueden abarcar miles de estrellas.

 

> _dedos enredados entre cabellos café._
> 
> _deandeandeedeandee_
> 
>  

las manos de sam pueden abarcar galaxias, mundos, constelaciones.

 

pero

las manos de sam pueden abarcar el rostro de dean justo antes de caer dormidos.

 

_las manos de sam pueden abarcar su universo._


End file.
